


RWBY: Love at Beacon

by The_Pyromancer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: A series of 8 shipping drabbles pairing Weiss/Ruby, Yang/Blake and all combinations of Team JNPR. Contains squirts of citrus.





	RWBY: Love at Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the characters.**

**RWBY Shipping Drabbles: Love at Beacon**

**Contains: Ruby/Weiss, Blake/Yang, and all combination of ships between team JNPR. I got a little carried away... Contains some citrus.**

* * *

**Ice Flower**

"Can you do it?" Ruby asked Weiss. The heiress flashed an arrogant smile.

"Can I?" she asked.

Ruby studied her for a moment. "Well can yo-"

"Of course I can!" yelled Weiss indignantly. Her fingers moved into action, slipping behind Ruby's back, playing with the clasp of her rather plain bra. She was starting to get frustrated at how difficult the task was. She could get these on herself no problem, so why were they so hard to get off someone else? Even Ruby had already gotten Weiss's off already!

"Got it!" she declared proudly before melting into Ruby's kiss.

* * *

**Stand and Fight**

"And if Torchwick walked through that door right now, what would you do?" yelled Yang,

"I'd fight him!" replied Blake angrily.

"You'd lose!" responded Yang, shoving the black haired girl lightly onto the podium.

"I can beat him!" Blake tried to get up, but Yang grabbed her hands and pined her down.

"You can't even beat me!" yelled Yang. She then did something unexpected, she bent down and gently kissed Blake. The blonde then released her and backed up.

"If not for yourself, then at least stay safe for those who love you," said Yang gently.

"Ok," replied Blake quietly.

* * *

**Awkward**

"Ren," started Jaune awkwardly. Next to him on the bed sat Ren, still wet from his shower and wearing only a towel. "I just want you to know, that I like you. A lot."

"And I you," replied Ren in his usual manner.

"No, I don't think you do," replied Jaune sadly. "When I say that I mean-"

Ren leaned over and kissed him. When they broke off the kiss, Ren just smiled at him. The two started to kiss once more; a squee coming from the other side of the room.

"Nora!" yelled Jaune. "I said headphones on!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Boop**

Nora jumped from tree to tree; searching. She was long practiced in using Aura to locate things. Well, more like a person. Ren had been with her a long time and finding him was easy. She landed in a tree and saw Ren below her surrounded by dead Grimm.

"Graw!" said Nora, hanging upside down from a branch right in front of Ren.

"I still don't think that's how a sloth sounds," smiled Ren.

Nora just giggled and touched Ren's nose with her finger. "Boop!"

Ren surprised her by leaning over and kissing her.

"Boop," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Shine**

"I didn't know you knew how to dance!" giggled Pyrrha.

"You pick up a few things when you have seven sisters," replied Jaune.

"Dancing in a dress is one of them?" asked Pyrrha, raising an eyebrow.

"The first."

"You know what I have to do now, right?" asked Pyrrha.

"Mock me until I die of shame?"

"Nope," replied Pyrrha slyly. She pulled Jaune towards her and into a surprise kiss.

"Time for me to put on a suit."

"This. Is. Happening!" yelled Nora from the sidelines.

"Wait, what's happening?" asked Ren as Nora pulled him towards their room after Pyrrha.

* * *

**Sticky Sap**

"Do you have to play with your food like that?" asked Pyrrha, trying to scrub sticky sap out of her hair. In the stall next to her she heard Nora giggling. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at her teammate's playfulness. Getting sap all over them was almost pushing her patience though. Suddenly, Nora's groped her breasts, giggling as she did so.

"Nora!" chided Pyrrha. She turned around in the cramped stall and glared at Nora, who had the good sense to look slightly guilty, but that just made Pyrrha smile. She leaned down and kissed Nora. "Wait until we're clean."

* * *

**Hello**

Ren walked into his room and he noticed that there was only one other person in it.

"Hello there," waved Pyrrha. She stood up and soon they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. They were making plenty of noise, but no words were exchanged. Between two people who preferred to use the least amount of words, this was fine. Ren wondered what their teammates would say if they knew. Jaune and Nora were very talkative, and would definitely have words for them. No matter what happened later, he planned to enjoy the wordless conversation that was happening right now.

* * *

**Oops**

Jaune walked around, enjoying the relaxing environment of Forever Fall Forest. It was a sight he was familiar with due to every dorm room at school seeming to have the same picture of the forest and a prior visit to the forest that had been less than relaxing. Pyrrha and Ren were being responsible and off collecting sap like they were supposed to. The answer to where Nora was came when she fell out of a tree right on top of Jaune. He laid on the ground, his view blocked by Nora's panties.

"Sorry," giggled Nora.

"No problem," mumbled Jaune.


End file.
